A Lively Party
by BrainlessPerson
Summary: This fanfiction takes place in the Corpse Party ( Games ) UNIVERSE. This story will NOT have the main characters of the Corpse Party ( Games ). Instead, it will star OC's. It will still have the key people. ( Sachiko S. , Naho S. , etc. ). I would like as much feedback as possible due to this being my first story. Thanks!


Elina and her friends were sitting around a small table with a single candle on it that managed to light up most of the room. Elina was a blonde female with a hairstyle fit for going to the had bright brown eyes that were constantly eager to look around and she was slightly tanned and wore her school uniform like all the others. The uniform was made out of a short black skirt paired with a black t - shirt and on it was an old, red sweater. Next to Elina sat Maria. Maria was a ginger with the same hairstyle as had dark green eyes and few freckles on her nose. She wasn't as tan as Elina was, but it was still enough to stick out. Maria also wore the school uniform, but her sweater was clearly newer. Beside Maria was Hugo, a tall, blonde boy with slight waves in his hair. He had light blue eyes. Hugo was wearing a red hoodie with dark blue jeans. In the pockets of his jeans, he had plenty of snacks, candy, and other edible things. Next to Hugo was John. John had fluffy looking lavender hair and hazel eyes, he was shorter than Hugo and the only one who didn't wear the school uniform. Instead, he wore a light blue shirt with white jeans. Away from them, was sitting a lonely female. Her name was Rose. Rose had wavy, bronze hair with blunt bangs and her eyes were light gray, almost sliver looking. She wore black glasses on her nose and compared to others, she was the palest and wore the school uniform, but instead of the skirt, she wore dark blue jeans. In fact, she didn't even know the people sitting in the circle that was just in charge of the class room they were in, so the teacher left her there to clean up after. Rose was quite sure that Elina was telling a horror themed story to her friends, but they didn't really intrest her until her name was called out.

" Hey, Rose. " Yelled John from the circle of people.

" Have you finished talking? " Rose curiously asked, closing the small pocket book she was reading.

" Well, almost. I thought it would be nice if you did this with us. "

" Do what? "

Elina grunted. " I told you she's not very bright. " Maria giggled a little but stopped when John gave her an annoyed look.

" We thought that since Elina is leaving, we should do a bond to stay friends forever. It was more of Maria's idea, really. So, are you in? "

Rose hesitated for a moment before putting her small book into her pocket and walking over to the group.

" This is called the Sachiko Ever After. If we do it right, we'll be true friends forever! " Maria shouted as she excitedly showed the paper-doll shaped charm to everyone.

" Nice, but how we perform it? " Hugo asked, peeking at Maria.

" Oh, it's quite easy! We just gather around in a circle and say " Sachiko, we beg of you " in our heads about...Five times. And then we rip it apart! " Maria quickly said as she barely remembered the instructions.

" Sounds fun, Maria. " Elina said, smiling.

Maria held the doll in the middle of the circle and waited as Elina, Hugo, John and finally Rose grabbed onto it.

" Ready? " Maria asked.

All of them nodded before starting to say " Sachiko we beg of you " five times in their heads. After Maria herself was done she waited a little before starting to pull the doll apart. Others soon followed and so each member of the group got a little piece of the doll.

As everyone looked at their piece, the ground started to shake. First lightly, but it quickly grew to a strong earth quake. Elina and Maria held hands as Hugo covered them. Rose kept near the walls and John...John just stood there, in the middle of it. A few moments later everything was black. Rose was hurting all around. John was too, but he recovered quicker, getting up from the floor and stretching before looking at Rose.

" Are you okay? " He asked her, squatting next to her.

" Yeah, sure. " Rose quickly said as she got up, fixing her hair and blinking quickly to get used to the light.

" Where are we... " John mumbled as he looked around where they had landed. It was a corridor with wooden floor that had a huge hole right infront of them. If they had been a little closer, they would've ended up in that hole.

" This must be a trick you guys played on me. Right? " She had a slight tone of panic in her voice, her gray eyes looking all around, trying to find proof of this being a trick.

" No...It's not one of _their_ tricks. "

He looked around as well, peeking at Rose from time to time. Rose was quiet. She was so sure that it was a simple trick being played on her. But it wasn't. This was real. They were trapped. She was trapped. Trapped with him.

Authors Note: This is the first story i have written, so some feedback would be nice. This is a story taking place in the Corpse Party **Universe**.

( Does this still count as a fanfiction? Can i post it here? )


End file.
